


save me

by allhalethealpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, derek!death, short and sad, stiles get retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethealpha/pseuds/allhalethealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek only had one thought when he jumped in front of Stiles and took the bullet.</p><p>Please let Stiles forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save me

**Author's Note:**

> Just short and sad  
> follow me on tumblr at actualwerewolf.tumblr.com

"Derek?" Stiles whimpered, voice breaking as he saw Derek's figure crumble to the ground. His heart lept in his chest, and that one word sounded so hollow, like he was broken. Like the thought of Derek not getting back up tore everything from him. He scrambled from where Derek pushed him down and out of the way, so he'd take the bullet.

Stiles fell beside Derek, grabbing his chin roughly. "Derek!" He repeated in the same, hollow voice. "Don't." He gritted out as tears fell from his eyes, "don't fucking do this." He said, pressing his hand against the bleeding wound. He let out a crying whimpering noise at the black blood. Wolfsbane. 

Stiles let out another cry before turning his eyes back to the faded hazel eyes. "You're so stupid! Why would you do this?!" He shouted, wanting so badly to punch and hit Derek for the stupid decision. The wound was so close to his heart. To close. He'd be gone within minutes. seconds.

Derek's eyes fluttered closed, and Stiles let out a pained noise. "Derek!" He said, panicking as he literally watched the light fade from Derek's eyes. "Please don't leave me." He said through his tears, he let out a small noise as he looked around and up, desperately, at the pack. There was nothing left to do, it showed on their faces. 

Stiles let out a chocked noise, because all he could do was watch Derek die.

He grabbed Derek's hand and intertwined their fingers together. He ran his free hand down Derek's face, his tears burnt his face. 

"Stiles," Stiles jumped at the mention of his name, sounding so dead and lifeless and rasped out. Stiles tried to make him stay quiet, save his breath. Instead, Derek used his last to tell Stiles what he hadn't gotten the chance to say yet. 

Derek was gone before Stiles could tell him that yes, he loved him too.

Stiles let out a pained scream, he leaned over Derek as the tears fell faster from his eyes. He repeated Derek's name in sobs, crying, begging him to come back. Just come back. Jackson got a second chance. Please get one too, please.

Stiles sniffed and rubbed his palms over his eyes. He leaned down to press his lips against Derek's one last time. His stomach was turning and twisting, and he could only comprehend two thoughts.

Derek was dead.

The hunter wasn't.

Stiles stretched his arm out and curled his fingers around the bloody bat he'd been using earlier, and stood on shaking legs.

He turned, the pack taking a step back from the hunter, who stood watching in shock at the bond between an alpha and a human. 

What he'd just ruined. 

With tear stained cheeks and shaking hands, Stiles closed his eyes, seeing Derek's smile through the black of his eyelids before snapping them open, fingers curled tight around the cold metal. 

"Now its your turn."

Stiles raised the bat, and took back what he'd lost.


End file.
